bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mōka Raiotto
) | birthday = May 3 | gender = Male | height = 6 Foot 4 Inches | weight = 135 Pounds | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = | occupation = Retired Shinigami | previous occupation = Captain of | team = Luz del Alba Henkō No Kōdo | previous team = Heat Lightning | partner = Kyokai Okami (Subordinate) | previous partner = None | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Karakura University Rider High School | shikai = Shiryū | bankai = Shiryū Tei | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Yūko Sato | english voice = | spanish voice = }} go around praising your ability to slay all that stand within your path. Have you learned nothing from past experiences? There are more then enough people out there that you have failed to cut down, and can still over power you today. Yes, I am talking about the . They were a group of soldiers that fought for an actual cause, and they didn't just cut everything they saw down. People today admire their power to the point where they use it in harmony with a 's power! I don't give a damn what goes on around me. If I have to borrow the power of those that were once cut down by the power I possess, so be it. As long as I see my ideals through to the very end! I will never judge or !| Raiotto's Oath When Entering Henkō No Kōdo.}} Mōka Raiotto (ライオット猛火, literally "Riot of The Inferno") is the former Captain of the , and is a that possesses the powers of a . He is retired from the and now works for Henkō No Kōdo, training new recruits. He is the mentor of Kyokai Okami and the best friend of Duncan Keys and Aaron Vasquez. Appearance Raiotto is a fairly young looking man, seeming to be within his early twenties, and possesses blond hair. His eyes, strangely enough, are light orange in color. He claims that this is an innate trait, but both of his parents seem to not have it. Though, while he was the Captain of the his eyes were light blue.His fellow members believed that the eye color was from lack of sleep, since he was usually up doing paper work he had forgotten the night before. He was always seen wearing his traditional garb, and Captain Haori. His Zanpakutō was usually positioned out int the open, just under his Haori. When he left the he began to wear clothing he deemed appropriate for every day life. The Quincy Crosses he collected from all of his fights were used as a decorative attachment for his new clothing. He began wearing a black suit with white pinstripes. The shirt that resided under his suit was white, and he wore a black tie. The article of clothing the Quincy Crosses he collected were attached to a cape, which he wore everywhere. He also kept a silver ring on his left middle finger that had a blue gem in it. He later replaced the ring with a black one, which had gold trim. The gem became slightly smaller, and was encased with a pure outer ring of gold. On the right and left side were three small little stripes that possessed the colors Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple. Personality As a Captain of the , Raiotto had a rather dignified personality. He was considered a vigilante, but seemed to be accepted by everybody. His most unique trait was his kind heart, which even the Captain stronger then him admired. He was always underestimated, and considered to be an outcast within the . They stated that he did not belong because of his lazy attitude, and his short temper (at the time). However, they did except him as a , but were not wildly excited when he became a Captain. During his proclaimed exile, Raiotto began getting the attention of a group of people within the human world. They sought him out because of his knowledge in combat against bother and . Around this time he was desperate for work, and had a mercenary-like attitude toward every job he took. He considered him a weapon for anybody who had enough money to hire him,but soon began to betray people in order to gain more money. He was given the nickname Blood Thirsty Dragon for both his abilities and killing intent. After joining Henkō No Kōdo he became more relaxed. He returned to his rather ignorant yet appreciated method of doing things, and again became the person he once was. History Not much is known about Raiotto's history. However, there are some things that the and other people do know about him. *He attended Karakura University as a teacher before becoming a . *He claimed to have been exiled from the , but later confessed to retiring, calling that a form of exile in it's own way. *He participated in countless fights with the . Equipment Quincy Cross: Originally when Raiotto was the captain of the , he was engaged in countless fights with the . He had come to defeat so many of them, that he decided to start collecting the crosses their dead body possessed. However, he didn't collect them for his use, he instead collected them in memory of the soldiers he had fought. He considered every one of those to be just as good as any Shinigami, and carried both their pride and cause with him. He soon attached the 10 Crosses he possessed to a chain, adding it as a decorative attachment to a cape be began to wear. Even though he wished to not access the abilities of a , he was able to access their Innate abilities through the use of the crosses. *' and Manipulation': When the situation calls for the use of the 's power, Raiotto has access to the ability to gather and control spiritual energy and particles. However, since he has 10 Quincy Crosses tethered across his chest as a decorative attachment to his cape, his and control is much greater then it should be. He can tear down entire structures within and , and convert it into energy for his use. He uses it in combination with his and creates techniques that could leave both and in awe. **' ': To honor one of the strongest that Raiotto faced when he was a Captain, he uses the power of the Quincy Cross to manifest a sword. The sword is somewhat similar and size to a Katana, but has the length of a Daito. The tsuba is in the shape of a Swallow's wings, and it possesses a pure blue gem in the middle of it. It, much like his Quincy Crosses, possesses the ability to absorb and at a high rate. The and that is absorbed, can be used to transform the Katana/Daito into a Broadsword. ***'Heiliges Feuer': Using the gathered from his Quincy Crosses, Raiotto has the passive ability to manifest a mass of blue flames. These flames are so hot, they have the ability to burn the unique sand within , which is normally unaffected by fire. ***'Heilige Kap' (Holy Cape): The 10 Quincy Crosses that are tethered across his chest as a decorative attachment, fuel his Cape with both and . This enchantment-like ability, allows him to increase the hardness of his cape. This is the only defensive ability he possesses with , and the most affective defensive technique he possesses. The sharpness of the cape allows him to disperse attacks containing and , and halt physical attacks. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Shiryū (死龍, literally Dragon of Death): The Zanpakutō that is within Raiotto's possession, is a rather unique one. It's appearance is similar to a Katana you would see in present day. The blade is pitch black, but has a silver out line around the entire thing. Near the tsuba on the right side is a Swallow, but on the left is a Dragon. The tsuba itself is in the form of a rectangle, in the shape of a four-pane window. The handle is covered in blue and white ribbon, and has the texture of sharkskin. It is considered a blade that shows mercy to those worthy, and justice to those who deserve it. *' ': After uttering the command Come Forth and Reap Flames, Shiryū enters it's Shikai form. This form causes the sword to take the shape of two black metal-clad gloves. The cuffs, which cover his wrists, were made out of complete metal, but had bolts running through the middle indention (to give it appeal). From the knuckle and up is completely metal. The back of the hand, where the black is at, is a solid metal I, which stands for Primo. Shikai Special Ability: These gloves possess the ability to generate and extinguish flames. The flames which are absorbed into it, are used to fuel Raiotto's and can be used to increase the output of his flames. The I is considered the key to extinguishing the flames. The I holds in the temperature of the flames produced, but releases it the moment the opponent's flames come in contact with the gloves. This drop in temperature causes the flames to seep into the gloves, and then the energy is converted into for Raiotto's use. **'Coda del Drago' (ドラゴンの尾, Dragon's Tail): Using the same principles use to create their , Raiotto is able to manifest a sword of flames, which he calls Coda del Drago. The sword is roughly around the same size as his Reishi Katana and Reishi Broadsword. However, it is able to extend up to the size of a Spear, Javeline, or Halbard. When condensed into a solid tangible state, the fire is strong enough to pierce metal (without using it's ability to melt it). *' ':